Isn't It Wonderful
by K-9 Style
Summary: Still a WIP. New title. A collection of oneshots featuring everyone's favorite canon couple, Tidus & Yuna. Requests are welcome! !ON HOLD! -Hopefully not for long-
1. Chapter 1

**Some Friendly Advice**

So they'd had a big fight. Tidus forgot how it had even started, but it had ended up with him storming out of the house and Yuna nearly pegging him in the head with a table lamp. He found himself wandering on the dark, deserted streets, hands deep inside of his pockets. He didn't know where he would go. He didn't even have that much gil on him.

He came across a hole-in-the-wall of a bar and decided to check it out from the inside and maybe use what little gil he had with him to buy a drink. After all, he'd just reached the Spiran drinking age, which was 20, and he stll hadn't had a drink. This was largely because of Yuna's straight-laced ways.

He pushed his way inside the building, crowded with the hardworking people of Spira who had just punched out after a hard day's labor. He held his head down, not wanting to be recognized, and took a seat at an empty barstool.

The bartender, a bald man wearing a greasy tee shirt, approached him with a strange look. Tidus gazed up to meet the man's stare.

"You sure you're old enough to be here?" the bartender asked suspiciously.

"I'm 20. That's legal, right?" Tidus replied, swallowing.

"Yeah. Suppose it is. Though if you ask me, I think the legal age should be raised to 25." he shook his head, "Too many young punks think they can hold their liquor. Come tearing out of here and wreaking havoc on our peaceful Spira."

Tidus laughed nervously. "Well, don't worry about me. I won't be wreaking any havoc."

"Heh. We'll see." the bald man remained skeptical, "So, what'll ya have?"

"Uh... I don't know, just gimme a beer."

The bartender poured beer from the tap into a clean mug and slid it towards the young man. "Enjoy."

For a while, Tidus just stared down into the brew. The foam had already begun to dissolve. He took a whiff of the beverage and made a face. No wonder Yuna didn't like him drinking. The stuff smelled awful.

He took a sip and discovered that the taste was just as worse. That was when he saw Yuna's face flash in his mind. He could imagine her sitting at home, all alone, probably worried sick about him and wondering when he would come back to her.

He twirled the mug around in a circle, drawing the attention of the bald bartender.

"Don't like it?" he asked the boy with a chuckle.

"Not really my thing, no." Tidus pushed the mug back towards the man.

"You married?" the bartender eyed the golden band around Tidus' finger.

"Oh. Uh, yeah." Tidus laughed, "My wife and I, we're newly weds."

"Well then what the hell are you doin' here?" the bartender laughed heartily, "You should be at home with her enjoying the 'honeymoon stage' while it lasts!"

"Yeah." Tidus sighed, "But we had a fight. Don't think I'll be getting any tonight."

"So you're in the doghouse, eh? Too bad." he clucked his tongue, "How bad was it?"

"She threw a table lamp at my head."

"Ooh." the bartender winced, "Well, look, how much gil you got, kid?"

Tidus pulled thirty gil from his pocket and flashed it to the bartender.

"Listen, why don't you use that thirty gil and buy your little lady a pretty bouquet of roses?" he suggested, "Don't waste your money on this stuff! It'll only give you warmth for one night. A woman can keep you warm al your life."

Tidus looked up at the man and smiled. "Yeah. Yeah, I think I'll do that."

"Good luck, kid." he winked.

Tidus exited the bar and made his way down the street to a florist shop that he knew of, but when he got there he saw that the shop had closed. It was late. There probably weren't any florists open at this time. He sighed, feeling only momentarily defeated, before a crazy idea came to his mind.

Yuna wiped her eyes with a tissue. She had cried so hard that she'd given herself the hiccups. She went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. Glancing at the time, she concluded that Tidus had been gone for nearly 3 hours. She wondered what he was doing out there. She wondered if he would ever come back.

They'd started fighting, as new couples do, about their plans for the future. Tidus wanted to continue blitzing professionally and she didn't want him to. When he'd asked her why not, she'd eventually admitted that she'd be jealous of all the attention he would get.

Why couldn't he just build things or paint things for a living like normal husbands do? He wouldn't spen half as much time away from his family and there would be less of a threat to their marriage. It wasn't that she didn't trust Tidus, but she knew how groupies could get. And sometimes Tidus flirted a bit too much. To put it simply, she was insanely jealous. But it was only because she loved him so much.

Yuna jumped when she heard a knock at the door. Her heart raced the entire way from the kitchen to the front door of the home she shared with her new husband. She hesitated a bit on the doorknob. Another knock. She turned the knob and pulled the door opened.

Tidus stood on the front steps, disheveled and dirty. She gaped and ushered him inside.

"What happened to you?" she asked, touching his elbow, "You look like you were rolling around in the dirt!"

He didn't respond. He just handed her a handful of red roses. His hands were stained with blood and dirt. It was then she realized that he had sliced himself up on the thorns of the flowers.

"Tidus!" she cried, taking the roses, "You're bleeding! Come into the bathroom and I'll get you cleaned up."

As his wife careful cleaned his wounds, he smiled and asked her if she liked the roses.

"Are you serious?" she cocked a brow.

"Course. That's why I asked." he said.

Her expression softened. "I loved them."

"I love you." he sighed, "And I'm sorry."

Yuna lowered her hands. "Me, too, baby."

"Come here."

Tidus pulled his wife into his arms and held the embrace.

"I have to ask you..." Yuna began.

"What?"

"Whose garden did you stomp through to get those roses for me?"

Tidus looked a little embarrassed. "Of all the houses and all the gardens, I chose the one with the Great Dane for a guard dog."

Yuna giggled. "Oh, Tidus. You wrestled around with a dog just to get me a couple of roses?"

"Uh... yeah, I guess." he laughed nervously.

"That's so sweet."

"Yeah." he paused, "But I probably should've taken heed to that 'beware of dog' warning that was posted on the fence."

"Well, now you know." she said with a nod.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Okay, so here's my second installment in this oneshot series. I'd like to thank those who took the time to read and review! You love me! You really love me! Yay!!!

Anyway... this fic is AU, but still takes place in Spira. I hope that I kept true to most of the characters' personalities... Enjoy!

**Angel's Eyes**

He was playing on the swings again. He _always_ played on the swings during recess. Most of the time, he would compete with his friends, swinging higher than anyone else in the entire school. Then, he would leap from the peak of the swing, do a little twist or a flip, then end up on his feet.

When he wasn't swinging, he was playing blitzball. He was much better than the other kids, he thought, so sometimes he would let the others win... just so he wouldn't seem like too much of a show off.

He was swinging so high on the swings now that he thought he might flip over the bar if he went any higher. He was preparing to make a fancy jump when he heard some kids arguing near the jungle gym.

"We can't let you play with us anymore."

A dark-haired, dark-skinned girl whom he knew was in the fifth grade was addressing another younger girl condescendingly. The younger girl looked like she was about to cry as her lower lip was trembling. Still, she stood her ground, curling her hands into fists.

"Well, why not, Dona?" she asked the darker girl.

Dona turned to one of her friends and chuckled. "Because we don't want to play with freaks."

"I am _not_ a freak!" the girl protested.

"Then you must have a disease!" Dona teased, "Because you have one green eye and one blue eye and that's _weird_!"

"I... I can't help it..." the younger girl said with a trembling voice.

"Sorry, but we don't wanna catch your disease." Dona planted a hand on her hip, "I happen to like my eyes the same color, thank you very much."

He watched from the swing as Dona and her friends turned and left the younger girl behind. She stood in one spot for a while before turning on her heels and running off towards the plastic tunnels.

He felt bad for her so he followed her. She had tucked herself away inside one of the red plastic one-way tunnels and he found her hugging her knees against her chest. When she saw him, she turned her face away.

"Hey." he began softly, "Are you okay?"

The girl didn't respond, but he could tell that she was crying. He swallowed and moved a little closer to her. She scooted in the opposite direction so that she was as far away from him as she could get within her tiny confine.

"You know, Dona's really mean to everyone." he continued, "You shouldn't let her bother you."

"She didn't bother me." the girl said, her voice muffled.

"What?" he couldn't hear her well.

The girl raised her head so that he could see her face. "I said, she didn't bother me."

He admired the girl's appearance, her smooth brown hair and perfect pale skin. Her eyes, which he noticed _were_, in fact, two different colors, were red and moist from her tears. The tip of her nose was red also.

"So then why are you crying?" he asked, grinning.

"I'm _not_!" she insisted, frowning at him.

"Hey!" he held up his hands, "It's okay if you cry. I won't mind. I won't make fun of you or anything."

"Yeah, right." the girl rolled her eyes.

He sat on the edge of the tunnel's opening. "What's your name?"

She didn't answer right away. She just buried her face in her knees again.

"My name is Tidus." he said.

"Yuna." she mumbled, peeking out at him with her green eye.

"Yuna. That's a nice name." he smiled, "Are you new here, Yuna?"

She nodded, sniffling, but raised her head up straight.

"What grade are you in?"

"Fourth."

"Me, too!" he looked excited, "So who is your teacher?"

"Mr. Kinoc." Yuna replied.

"Me, too!" he sprang to his feet. "This is so cool! We'll be in all the same classes!"

Yuna shook her head, apparently crestfallen. "No. You don't want to be friends with me."

"Well, why not?"

"Because." she sniffled, "I'm a freak."

"Whoa! No one said that!" he thought for a second, "Well, except for Dona... but who cares about her?! Having two different colored eyes is cool!"

Yuna looked hopeful. "Really?"

"Really! In fact, I wish I had one blue eye and one green one, too!" he grinned, "You're really lucky!"

"I am?" she smiled.

"Sure you are!" He grabbed her by her hands and pulled her out of the tunnel, "You'll see! I'll prove it to you! Follow me."

Yuna trailed behind him as he led her through the crowd of elementary schoolers, holding her hand as he ran.

"Where are we going?" she called to him.

"To show my friends your cool eyes!" he shouted.

Tidus led Yuna to a wooden structure that was designed to resemble a house. A boy with red hair and a girl with two blonde pigtails were pretending that the structure was a restaurant, apparently. They didn't even notice Tidus and Yuna apprach.

"Order's up!" The redheaded boy cried out to the blonde girl.

"Okeedokee!" she replied cheerfully, pretending to grab a plate a food.

"Hey, guys!" Tidus said, summoning his friends' attention.

"Hi, Tidus!" the blonde said, waving. "Who's she?"

"She must be new here, ya?" the boy said, looking at Yuna curiously.

"This is Yuna." Tidus said proudly, "She's new here and she's in the fourth grade."

"Nice to meetcha!" the blonde shook Yuna's hand vigorously, "I'm Rikku!"

"My name's Wakka." the boy said with a smile, "Good to meet you."

"She's gonna be our new friend." Tidus announced, "And here's the cool part about Yuna..."

"Tidus, no!" Yuna begged softly, nudging him with her elbow.

"Don't worry, Yuna." he assured her, "They'll love it."

"Love what?" Rikku asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Check out her eyes."

Wakka and Rikku both stood close to Yuna so they could look into her eyes. Yuna felt her face grow hot with embarrassment. She waited for them to start laughing at her and making fun of her, but instead they seemed amazed.

"Wow! That's cool, ya?" Wakka said, grinning.

"Cool eyes!" Rikku said, "Look at mine!"

Yuna noticed that Rikku's eyes were green with a swirled pattern. Suddenly, she didn't feel so all alone. She smiled at Tidus.

"See?" he whispered in her ear, "You're the coolest girl in Spira now."

Yuna giggled. "No way."

"Totally." he continued, "And you're definitely the prettiest!"

Yuna felt her heart skip a beat. Tidus' face had grown ten shades of red. The two fourth graders stood hand in hand, oblivious to the world around them. They remained that way until Rikku's voice broke them out of their trance.

"Hey, so are you guys gonna get married?!"

Tidus blushed.

"Aw, look!" Wakka pointed, "He's blushing!"

"They both are! Tee hee!" Rikku pointed.

"Okay, guys, cut it out." Tidus said, "We're too young to get married and we _just_ met, okay?"

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Do you remember when we first met?" Tidus asked Yuna.

"How could I forget?" she smiled from behind the veil.

"I knew you were special from the moment I saw you." he went on.

She smiled. He looked so charming in his groomswear. He rarely got dressed up, except for on special occassions. And what occassion could be more special than their wedding? She looked out into the crowd that had gathered to see their unity. Familiar faces gazed back up at her, most filled with tears of joy.

"I knew I loved you the moment I looked into your angel's eyes, Yuna." he finished, sliding the ring onto her finger.

"Tidus..." she breathed. Her throat was frozen in shock.

"Be my wife?" he asked softly, "Forever and always?"

She nodded. "Always and forever."

And as they shared their first kiss as husband and wife, Yuna couldn't have been happier. She had everything she'd ever wanted and she would share it all with her first love. And to think, they'd met inside of a plastic tunnel in the fourth grade.

From the pews, Rikku nudged a weeping Wakka with her elbow. He sniffled and looked over at her.

"What?" he asked through teary eyes.

"Told ya they were gonna get married! Tee hee!" she bounced giddily in her seat.

When it came for the moment for Yuna to toss the bouquet, all the singles gathered around. The bride turned her back to the anxious crowd and threw the bouquet over her head. Much to her surprise, Lulu ended up catching the bouquet, but not because she'd been trying to.

"I was simply trying to catch the flowers before they hit me in the head." she explained to Wakka and Rikku later at the reception.

"Sure you were." Rikku said with a mischievous wink.

"Are you questioning my reasoning?" Lulu asked, shooting her a stern look.

"Uh... I don't think so..." the blonde seemed confused.

"So, Lu..." Wakka began, his face as red as a tomato, "You know what this means, ya?"

"What _what_ means?"

"It means that you two are gonna get married now! Tee hee!" Rikku fell into a fit of giggles.

Wakka shrugged his shoulders and addressed Lulu. "Doesn't sound like a bad idea! Huh, Lu?"

"Look!" Rikku stopped giggling just long enough to point at the couple, "You guys are blushing! Gee, this seems awfully familiar..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Trust**

Yuna was restless, Lulu could tell. She peered up at her dear friend through deep, ruby-colored eyes and felt sorry for the young girl. She was fidgeting and twitching in her chair, tapping her freshly manicured nails against the tabletop, and twirling her coffee cup around and around. Not to mention that she'd been chewing on her bottom lip for the past half hour, causing it to bleed.

"Yuna?" Lulu's smooth, mature voice caught the young girl's attention and she flicked her bi-colored eyes up to meet her friend's.

"Yes?" was her soft reply.

"Do you want to tell me what is bothering you?" the black mage wore an expression of genuine concern on her otherwise stoic facial features.

"It's, well..." Yuna laughed nervously, "It's sort of embarrassing..."

"Come on." Lulu's smile was reassuring, "You know you can tell me anything. I'm not one to judge nor poke fun at."

Yuna exhaled and began to tell her story; It was one of uncertainty, doubt, and distrust. Her fingers padded nervously at the recycled material of her coffee cup. Lulu, slightly aggravated by the action, reached a gentle hand up to halt Yuna's movements.

"Okay, maybe I am just being paranoid..." Yuna said, "But..." she lowered her voice to a whisper. "I think Tidus is having an affair."

"A _what_?" Lulu hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"You heard me, Lulu." the young girl said sadly, "Tidus is cheating on me!"

Lulu sat back, shocked, and watched as Yuna toyed idly with the wedding band on her finger. Lulu normally offered what she considered to be a treasure trove of advice, but this time her well was dry. For once, she found herself at a loss for words.

"I mean," Yuna continued, blinking away tears furiously, "I don't have any real_proof_... Just a feeling."

"Why?" Lulu said finally. "What caused you to come to this conclusion?"

Yuna shook her head. "Okay, well, the other day when I was washing his blitzball uniforms, I saw _lipstick_ on his shirt collar."

"Are you certain it wasn't from your lips?" Lulu inquired.

"Yes! I don't wear blood red lipstick." Yuna frowned, "But I know who _does_."

"Who?!" Lulu was anxious to hear what the girl had to say.

"Kenja!" Yuna said angrily, "The new goal keeper for Tidus' team! She's an Al Bhed!"

"Have you confronted Tidus with these notions?" Lulu asked.

"Of course." Yuna nodded, "But he always says 'Yuna, Kenja and I are just friends'."

"But you don't believe him? You don't trust him?" Lulu drew her brows together in thought, "But he _did_ help save your life... In a big way."

A long sigh escaped from Yuna's lips. "I know he did. That's why I keep hoping that I'm wrong. But it's seriously killing me, Lulu! I need to know for sure!"

Lulu tapped a purple fingernail to the base of her chin and grinned as an idea popped into her mind. "I have a plan..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lulu's plot was simple, but required the help of Rikku and Tidus' best friend, Wakka. Rikku, being Yuna's cousin and all, was more than happy to offer her assistance while Wakka needed some persuasion. Yet after a few adamant protests from the redheaded blitzer, Lulu's promise to personally make his life a living hell gave just the final push the girls needed.

Lulu said that nothing was more damning than being caught in the act, so she suggested that they tail Tidus for Yuna's sake, while Wakka tried to pump his spunky blonde friend for information. Lulu wisely pointed out that most guys share this sort of secret with their best friend's, swearing them to secrecy. Rikku had dubbed the mission "du lydlr y pek sayhea" shortening it with the acronym "DLYPS". It was rather long, but she assured the others that it was relevant.

So Lulu and Rikku began following Tidus around, switching off so it didn't seem to suspicious. And, obviously, they were in disguise; Lulu as a mime and Rikku as a hotdog vendor. When asked why she chose her particular disguise, Rikku responded that she liked the red and yellow striped hats that "those hotdog guys" wear. The perky Al Bhed girl took her position outside the blitzball arena with a cart of fresh hotdogs while Lulu performed for the crowd several yards away.

Rikku adjusted her headset on her head and spoke into the microphone. "Testing! Can anyone hear me?"

"I can hear you." Yuna, who was also hidden somewhere in close proximity to the arena, responded via headset to Rikku's broadcast.

"Cool!" Rikku grinned, "Lulu?"

No response.

"Lulu? Calling Lulu! Spira to Lulu!"

Still no response.

"Why the heck isn't she answering?" Rikku wondered aloud, speaking into her microphone.

"Because," Yuna explained with a chuckle, "She's a _mime_. They're not supposed to talk."

"Oohhh." Rikku giggled, "Duh!"

Just then, the Al Bhed-turned-hotdog vendor caught sight of Tidus and Wakka. They were making their way over to the blitzball arena's entrance. She buried her head in her cart, pretending to be busy, and waited until they passed her before standing upright again.

"Target located, 12 o'clock." she whispered.

"I see them." Yuna responded.

Lulu watched the guys out of the corner of her eyes while she performed for a crowd of amused passers by; she was pretending to be trapped inside of an invisible box. She hoped that no one recognized her because she was absolutely certain she'd never live down the jokes.

Meanwhile, Tidus and Wakka strolled into the blitzball arena chatting together about sports and food... you know, typical guy stuff. Wakka wasn't sure where the girls were, but he knew that they were hanging around somewhere. He swallowed and turned to his friend.

"So, uh," Wakka scratched the back of his neck nervously, "You talk to Kenja today?"

Tidus nodded. "Yeah. Yesterday after practice we stayed behind after you guys left and had a little conversation."

"You did? Alone?"

"Yeah. She said she had some secret she had to tell me, but she didn't get into detail about it really." the blonde shrugged, "Too nervous, I guess. So she told me she would meet up with me today to talk about it."

Wakka sighed. He needed to try a different tactic to pump his friend for information. "So, uh, she's cute, ya? I--I mean for an Al Bhed and all dat."

"Yeah. Hands down the cutest Al Bhed I've ever seen." Tidus said, "Really great goal keeper, too."

"Ya, you gotta give her that." Wakka nodded in agreement. "So... you like her or somethin'?"

The two guys had disappeared inside the blitzball arena and had since entered the men's locker room to suit up. The girls lost sight of them and found themselves utterly restless. Especially when a certain statuesque, raven-haired, green-swirly-eyed Al Bhed girl followed behind the two young men.

Rikku's mouth fell open. "Did she just go into the _MEN'S locker room_?!"

"She did!" Yuna cried, "That's it. I'm gonna end this right now!"

Tidus and Wakka had just stripped off their shirts and were chatting bare-chested when Kenja came bursting through the door, shocking them nearly to death.

"KENJA?!" Wakka shouted, blushing bright red and crossing his arms over his chest.

Rikku and Lulu ran after Yuna as the former summoner stalked angrily into the locker room where she was sure she would find her husband redhanded with another woman.

"Yunie!" the bubbly blonde galloped at her cousin's side, nervously fidgeting with her hands, "Are you sure you want to go in there?"

"Yeah." Lulu said in agreement, her expression was clearly anxious even underneath her black and white makeup, "Maybe this isn't such a good time--"

Yuna froze, twirling around on her heels and facing her friends with fire in her bi-colored eyes. Rikku yelped a little, jumping back and covering her mouth. Lulu seemed surprised that for the first time since she'd known Yuna, the younger girl dwarfed her.

"Look!" she pointed a finger towards her friends, "We've come this far and I'm not gonna back down or I will go _crazy_!" she turned to Lulu, "And this whole thing was your idea anyway! Are you gonna tell me that you were wrong about this?"

Lulu seemed embarrassed. "Well... I... Er... I'm only human. We tend to err at times..."

"Argh!" Yuna's exasperated cry caused both Rikku _and_ Lulu to jump this time, the little Al Bhed girl almost ended up in the black mage's arms.

They continued to trail their friend as she continued towards the men's locker room. No one was expecting what happened next.

In one deft movement, Yuna had flung the men's locker room door open, sending it crashing against the wall behind it. A trio of surprised blitzers couldn't help but cry out in utter shock. Tidus, still shirtless, was standing a little too close to Kenja for Yuna's liking. And the look in her wild eyes was enough for him to realize what she was thinking.

"Yuna!" he said, "This isn't what it looks like..."

"Really?" she clenched her hands into fists, "Well then tell me what I'm looking at because I'll tell you, it's starting to look like something I'd rather not mention right now..."

"Ooh!" Rikku clasped her hands over her ears, "My virgin ears can't hear these things!"

Lulu shot her a stern look.

Kenja held up her hands in surrender. "Hey, Yuna..."

"Shush!" the former summoner hissed, silencing the girl.

"She's just my friend." Tidus continued to explain, "She needed to talk to me--"

"In the men's locker room?" Lulu asked, cocking a brow.

"Yeah!" Yuna nodded, "What she said!"

"Yeah,she doesn't look like any man I've seen!" Rikku said, uncovering her ears briefly.

"This is all just a big misunderstanding, ya?" Wakka chuckled nervously, "Let's just all come down and stop assuming--"

"Enough, Wakka!" Lulu scolded him then turned to address Yuna's husband, "Tidus, this is a very precarious situation you've gotten yourself into. I mean, shirtless in the men's locker room with a very attractive young woman, who you seem to have gotten very close to... with a--an audience..." the black mage trailed off, confused.

Tidus sighed and pulled his shirt back on over his head. "There. Happy?"

"Well, no!" Yuna cried.

"Yeah, you big meanie!" Rikku scowled, uncovering her virgin ears again.

"Explain the lipstick I found on your collar." Tidus' wife demanded, planting a firm hand on her hip.

"Lipstick?" Tidus' brow furrowed as he thought about what Yuna could be referring to.

"Blood red lipstick!" Lulu said, pointing.

"Doesn't look too good, ya?" Wakka mumbled from the peanut gallery.

"Yes, I was washing your blitzball uniforms on Friday and I saw lipstick stains on your collar!" Yuna shouted, "And I don't wear blood red lipstick!"

"But _you_ do!" Rikku pointed an accusing finger at Kenja.

Suddenly, to the surprise of all who were gathered, Tidus and Kenja began laughing. Wakka looked at them like they were crazy. Lulu contemplated casting Thundaga on the both of them and shocking the hell out of them. Rikku seemed deeply perplexed.

Yuna, on the other hand, looked like she might just start tossing some fists around.

"It's not funny!" she screamed.

"Baby," Tidus said calmly, "Those uniforms weren't mine."

"Huh?" everyone except for Kenja responded in unison.

"Those uniforms are Letty's." Tidus finished, "I must have accidentally grabbed his stuff off of the bench after practice on Friday, that's all!"

"S--so..." Yuna shook her head, trying to clear her mind.

"You?" Wakka looked at Kenja, "And Letty?"

Kenja blushed. "Guilty as charged."

"Why all the secrecy?" Lulu inquired.

"Secrets are no fun!" Rikku said, pouting. "Unless I know about them!"

Her friends ignored her and continued their explanation.

"It's strictly forbidden for team members to have relationships." Kenja said, "It weighs on the players' gaming skills, supposedly. Interferes with the game. Personal lives aren't allowed in the sphere pool."

Yuna was still unsatisfied. "One more thing... why were you here? In the men's locker room?"

"Oh, I was just going to ask Tidus not to tell anyone about what he knew." Kenja said, blushing. "Letty and I don't wanna get kicked off the team."

"Ooh." everyone except for Tidus understood now.

"Great!" Wakka clapped his hands together, "Now that everything's all figured out, let's blitz, ya?"

"Yeah!" Kenja shouted.

Kenja exited the room with Wakka in tow, but before he left, he looked a Lulu curiously. The black mage remained motionless as he examined her from head to toe.

"Lu... Is it Halloween or somethin?" he scratched his head.

"Don't make me use Firaga." she replied curtly.

"Oh!" he stepped back, "Not again!"

After Wakka had left the locker room, Lulu sensed that Yuna and her husband needed some time alone to talk. She took a hold of Rikku's arm and tried to pull the little Al Bhed girl out with her, but Rikku remained planted to the spot.

"Rikku." she hissed, "Let's go."

"But I wanna see what happens next!" Rikku whispered.

Lulu cast Thunder.

"Eep!" the little blonde squeaked, "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Alone at last, Yuna and Tidus took a seat beside one another on the bench. Tidus took his wife's hands in his and stroked her smooth skin with his thumbs. His blue eyes were apologetic as they came level with hers.

"I'm sorry." they said at the same time.

Tidus laughed. "Yuna. You really think I would cheat on you?"

"I don't know..." the former summoner blushed.

"Thought you knew me better than that!"

"I didn't want to believe it..." Yuna explained, "But I just... I don't know... I guess I was just scared to lose you."

"Hey." Tidus took Yuna's chin and turned her face so she was looking into his eyes again. "Look at me. I love _you_. Just _you_." he chuckled, "I wouldn't go against an entire religion for just anyone, you know?"

This time, Yuna laughed. "You're right. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Yuna." he said, shaking his head, "Just trust me. Okay?"

The girl nodded. "Okay."

As the couple stood up and went toward the door, they gave each other a little hug and kiss. Tidus looked at Yuna curiously, as though he might have something pressing on his mind.

"What is it?" she wondered.

"I was just thinking..." he made a face, "Am I going crazy or did I_really_ just see Lulu dressed as a mime and Rikku as a hotdog vendor?"

Yuna only laughed in response.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**I got the idea for this little oneshot after reading some fics on this site and decided to do my own little take FFX style.

This one is a little shorter than the others, I think, but cute.

Thank you to all the people who've been reading and reviewing and enjoying this little collection! Your support means everything to me and makes me want to write more! D

So here's another one...

**Three**

Tidus returned home just as the sun was beginning its descent behind the green valleys of Besaid. He was tired, sunburnt, and carried a load of fish with him. He had spent the day in Kilika Port fishing with Wakka and Kimahri. They'd been pleased with the amount of successful catches they'd made.

The two men and their Ronso companion probably would have stayed there all day if Wakka hadn't decided that he'd better get home to Lulu and Vidina. They'd taken the S.S. Liki back to Besaid, listening to the proud father babbling on about how great it was to raise a child. Tidus couldn't help thinking that fatherhood was too big a step for him at this point in his life.

Back at the hut he shared with his wife of three years, he pushed the heavy cloth that was draped over the entrance and slipped inside of his home. Yuna wasn't in sight, but a wonderful smell told him that she had dinner in preparation in the kitchen.

"Yuna?" he called, "Yuna?"

Yuna stepped out of the bathroom and took baby steps towards him. She had her mouth covered and her hair was slightly disheveled. Tidus thought she looked a little green and he grew concerned.

"Hi." she murmured from behind her hand.

"Hey." he kissed her forehead. She was a little warm. "You okay? You look sick."

She took her hand away from her mouth, revealing a weak smile. "I'm fine. I missed you."

"Me, too." he held up his catches, beaming proudly. "Dinner for the week." he declared.

"Wow!" her bi-colored eyes grew large, "Looks like you guys had a great day, huh?"

"Oh, yeah." he said, entering the kitchen with his wife in tow. "It was such a nice day today."

"I know." Yuna agreed, "I went down to the beach with Lulu and Vidina today. He loves the water."

"That little guy is getting big, huh?" Tidus said, dropping his fishes into the icebox before slamming it shut.

"Sure is." Yuna went to the stove and attended to a pot that was boiling over.

"That smells great." Tidus remarked, wrapping his arms around the former summoner's slim waist and nuzzling his lips against her neck.

Yuna sighed. "It's chocobo stew with Besaid vegetables and Luccan spices." she boasted, "I was going to serve it with rice."

"Mm." he smiled, "I have the best wife ever."

Yuna placed her hands on her husband's wrists and tilted her head thoughtfully to the side. "What do you think, Tidus..."

"About what?" he asked her after she'd trailed off.

"About... children?"

"I like kids." Tidus said with a shrug. "Why?"

"Oh... I was just wondering."

"Okay."

The couple sat down to a couple of hefty servings of chocobo stew and steamed white rice. Yuna poured two tall glasses full of pineapple juice and gave one to her husband. They chatted idly about their day as they ate, speaking between bites.

Afterwards, as Yuna began to clean the table, Tidus leaned back and sighed, satisfied.

"That was delicious." he said, "Tell me something. Is there anything you _can't_ do?"

Yuna began to laugh. Then she started coughing. Soon, she was coughing to the point where she was gagging. Tidus stood up and went to her side.

"Yuna? You okay, babe?"

Suddenly, without warning, Yuna vomited. The projectile almost landed right on Tidus' feet. He looked at her, concerned, but she just ran from the room and locked herself in the bathroom. Tidus stood outside the door, knocking.

"Yuna." he murmured, leaning his forehead against the door, "Baby. Come on! Open up!"

"No." Yuna called back.

"You don't need to be embarrassed!" he said, rolling his eyes. "I still love you."

She didn't reply.

"Yuna?"

He heard the click of the lock as it was released. Yuna opened the door just a crack; her green eye peered out at him. He smiled at her in an attempt to coax her outside. She slipped out into the hallway, her arms wrapped behind her back.

He admired her appearance then. She'd grown into her own and was now a wonderful housewife; her lean figure had evolved into a sensually curvy one and she'd allowed her hair to grow long, passing her shoulders and its ends brushing against her middle back. Soft, brown waves framed her porcelain doll features.

"Tidus..." she began, nervously biting her bottom lip.

"Yes?" he raised a brow, "Yuna, what's wrong, baby?"

"I..." she held a hand up to her stomach. "I'm pregnant."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What did you do to him?" Wakka asked Yuna as he gazed down upon Tidus' blacked out form. "He doesn't look good, ya?"

Yuna fidgeted nervously. "Nothing!" she wailed, "I just told him that he was going to be a father--"

"He is?" Wakka stiffened, "You are?"

Yuna smiled and nodded. "Mmhmm."

"Well, congrats!" Wakka took Yuna into his arms and squeezed her tight. "That's great news, ya? Thank Yevon!"

Yuna giggled. "Think he'll wake up soon?"

Wakka paused thoughtfully. "I have an idea."

The redheaded blitzer returned with a pitcher of ice cold water. He winked at Yuna before tipping the opening of the pitcher south, spilling the contents over Tidus' head. The young man gasped loudly, springing into a sitting position and shaking the water from his body.

"AH!" he cried, "Wakka! What the...?"

"Wake up there, sleepyhead!" his friend chuckled. "Or should I say 'Daddy'?"

"Wait." Tidus looked confused, "So..." he turned to Yuna, "You _are_ pregnant?"

"Yes. I still am." she responded.

"Man..." he held a hand to his forehead, "I thought I was dreaming..."

"So... you're not happy?" Yuna asked worriedly.

"No!' Tidus said quickly, "I mean, yes! Yes I am!" his face fell.

"Well, then what's the problem, brudda?" Wakka cut in, "Why the long face?"

Tidus sighed. "I'm just worried that, well, that I won't be a good father."

"Of course you will!" Yuna said, sitting beside her husband on the damp mattress, "I believe in you!"

"But I'm not ready." he protested. "I was thinking that I'd have at least a few more years."

"Tidus." Yuna touched her hand to his face gently. "This is new for both of us. But you proved to me years ago that together, we can do amazing things."

His eyes brightened. "Yeah?"

"Yes!" she grinned, "If we can go against teachings, be labeled as traitors, and defeat Sin, we can definitely take on parenting."

"Yeah!" Tidus said, pumping his fist.

"Besides... I'm sure a baby will be less intimidating than a twelve hundred ton monster." Yuna nodded, "Cuter, too."

Tidus laughed. "With us as his, or her, parents, that'll definitely be an attractive baby!"

Wakka watched as the happily married couple shared their jubilation over their newfound parenthood.

"Wakka?" Yuna looked up at him, "Tell him how great it is to be a father."

The redhead chuckled. "It's great. He heard all about it today on the way home."

"If Wakka can do it," Tidus joked, "I _definitely_ can!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" his friend asked, making a face.

"Tidus!" Yuna jabbed her husband with her elbow, "That was mean!"

"I'm just playing." the blonde said with a laugh, "He knows that!"

Wakka took his friend in a headlock and began rubbing his knuckles into his scalp. "You little punk!" he cried.

Yuna couldn't help but giggle at the sight of these two men, turned fathers, as they play fought with one another. Even though they were going to be raising their own children, they still had a long way to go in terms of maturity.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** So that's the end of this one! Wasn't too sure of how I would end it, so if it stinks I apologize.

The title of the oneshot is called "Three" because Tidus and Yuna, who are a family of 2, are expecting which means they are now a family of... drumroll... THREE! Yeehoo!

Til next time... xoxoxo and many thanks :)


End file.
